dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Secret Revealed
is the fifth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on August 14, 1996. Its original American airdate was December 12, 2003. Summary As the battle between Goku and General Rilldo heats up, Pan appears and lets Goku know that she has the three Black Star Dragon Balls back in her possession. Meta-Rilldo decides to use Pan to his advantage, so he charges her causing Goku to get defensive. While Goku is flying after Meta-Rilldo, he spits his breath at the ground and brings it to life. The ground comes up and swallows Goku trapping him in a metal plate. At the same time Hyper Meta-Rilldo fires his breath at Pan and traps her as well. They return to Meta-Rilldo's base, and Meta-Rilldo transports Goku and Pan to Dr. Myuu's hideout. Dr. Myuu is all set to dissect the Saiyans and turn them into machine men when Giru shows up. He pretends that he's going to help, but he starts blasting Dr. Myuu's equipment. While Dr. Myuu and his minions are distracted by the missiles, Giru decides to free Goku and Pan. With the two now free they get ready to attack Dr. Myuu after congratulating Giru on an excellent acting job, but this gives Dr. Myuu's robots a chance to steal Trunks. Pan desperately participates in a game of keep away, but when the robots trip, they send Trunks flying and he crashes to the ground in many pieces. Pan begins to cry over having failed to save him, but then Trunks tells her to look up. He reveals that everything has been a plan to get to Dr. Myuu and make him reveal his ultimate secret. Dr. Myuu begins to tremble in fear as Trunks, Goku, and Pan lead him into another chamber, but what secrets are in this chamber? Why is Dr. Myuu suddenly so afraid? Find out on the next GT. Major Events *Pan is transformed into metal by General Rilldo as is Goku after becoming distracted. *Pan and Goku are transported to Dr. Myuu's laboratory for experiments. *Giru saves Goku and Pan. *Goku, Trunks and Pan discover Dr. Myuu's secret. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. General Rilldo (Meta) *Pan and Giru vs. Machine Mutant Guards *Goku, Trunks and Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *General Rilldo *Dr. Myuu Locations *M-2 *Myuu's Planet Objects *Black Star Dragon Ball (Four-Star) Transformations *Super Saiyan *Meta-Rilldo Trivia *This episode had the lowest rating for the Dragon Ball GT series on Fuji TV, with 9.6% rating share. *The movie playing in the old theater, Star Zone, is similar to an episode of Sailor Moon. The villain that the main character is fighting resembles Hirudegarn. The title however, Star Zone, might be a Star Wars parody. *Episode 37 of the edited Dragon Ball Z dub shares a similar title to this episode. *In the Blue Water dub this episode is titled What's Happening? Goku Has Become a Metal Slab!. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 21 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 21 (BDGT) pt-br:O que é Isso!? Goku se Transforma em Metal fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 21 it:Il piano di Trunks e Gil pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 21: Jak mogło do tego dojść!! Gokū zamieniony w metalową płytę Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT